Woman in Love
by aBlue Gillespian
Summary: For months, Ianto had watched Jack and Gwen, flirt and dance around each other, but had kept quiet on the matter. However, a person's endurance could hold only that much. The last straw seems to be Gwen's wedding. Ianto finally decides to talk to her and set boundaries. Only Ianto might get from this talk more than he had bargained for.


**Disclaimer: Ok, here's the obligatory disclaimer that I don't own anything connected to the show, and do not intent to make a profit. Is that ok? No lawsuits?**

**A/N: **This piece isn't beta-ed, because I keep on losing my beta readers, and I am a bit choosy on beta readers. They really need to have better grammar than me and be able to contribute in the story. So no beta at the moment, and please excuse my mistakes.

It was supposed to be a Valentine Day story but as usual I'm late, and since I'm not very good with sappy romantic stories anyway a day later for this one is appropriate. I think…

You will not see any romantic dinner for two on candlelight here, or any other normal Valentine Day stuff. So if you are looking for these things, this is not the story you are looking for.

_She can part the water _

_When the seas get rough _

_There ain't no woman _

_Like a woman in love _

_There ain't secret _

_To woman in love_

**Woman in Love by Bon Jovi**

Ianto didn't know what had come over him at Gwen's wedding, really, when he asked for this dance with Jack. He had never been very demonstrative about his feelings in public, and every touch beside an awkward pat on the shoulder had been very uncomfortable, but just seeing the two of them dancing there. Dancing as if there was no one in the world and Gwen hadn't just married Rhys… It just…it made something inside of him twist. He couldn't place it, it might have been the alcohol or him deluding himself, that now, that Gwen was married, Jack was all his. Yeah, how stupid of him, something about this day, where vows were exchanged made him wish to claim Jack as his own.

Now that they were back at work, Ianto felt very stupid and humiliated, especially after seeing the looks Owen was directing his way. It was embarrassing if nothing else. So he had made up his mind he was going to talk to Gwen and finally make it clear where their respective places in Jack's life are. He was going to set her straight, once and for all. He would do it when she came back from her honey moon, a honey moon that she would undoubtedly dream of spending not with the man she actually did right now.

Ianto was nervous. He wasn't much comfortable with confrontations. He was more comfortable staying in the background not voicing his opinion unless it was needed or would make him seems cleverer than all of them, but rarely getting in a real confrontation. Of course when push came to shovel he could do it. The couple of examples being the times he stood up to Owen about opening the Rift, and when he stood up to Jack for the sake of Lisa. All these times when he stood up to someone, however, left him emotionally vulnerable and drained. Now he had to stand up to Gwen, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

He was so nervous for the last few weeks that he could hardly eat. He always had a hard time eating when he was under pressure, or when his nerves were stretched to a snapping point. While he was hiding Lisa in the basement, he had to make conscious effort not to forget to eat just enough not to collapse. Not that he cared for his health, but he couldn't let himself collapse, Lisa counted on him being able to function. Now thought, no one was directly dependable on him, of course he had to be functional on the field, but it wasn't like he went out there too often. He was worried about confronting Gwen, and that's why he had left it so long, not that he had ignored it, but he was worried by Jack's reaction to this. What if Jack tells him that, _why did you expect? Of course I prefer Gwen. Is not like I don't like you, I do, after all I had to settle for you, the same way Gwen has to settle for Rhys. _Maybe he was just a convenience for Jack so he won't have to go on the pull when he didn't feel like putting an effort.

When Gwen finally came back from the vacation, Ianto made her a coffee and intercepted her before she had the chance to start working on something or seek out Jack. He knew that it was now or never, if he let it go now, they would just got sucked in their work once again and things would continuing to carry on as usual.

"Gwen," Ianto called her name surprising her and making her stop to see what he wanted from her. "Can we have a word please?"

Gwen stopped in her progress towards Jack's office and her desire to tell him everything about her honey moon in Sicily. She frowned when she saw the frown and seriousness of Ianto's face.

"Of course, pet," she said. It sounded patronising to Ianto, and he barely supressed a growl from escaping his throat. "What it is? Did something serious happen with the team while I was away? You should've called me."

"Oh, no, it's something private," Ianto said. "I concerns me, you and Jack."

"I don't understand Ianto…"

"Oh, is that so?" Ianto spat. "You think I didn't notice your dance with Jack on your wedding? Or the looks and flirts you are throwing his way, and the way you watch me as if expecting me to react. Tell me is not deliberate!"

"Ianto…I…" Gwen stammered.

"Tell me, Gwen!"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"So you are admitting it then?" Ianto shouted and started pacing around running his fingers through his hair and then moving his hands to his hips repeatedly. "So, you wanted to what? Make me jealous? Hurt me?"

"Oh, you think is all about you, Ianto? " Gwen shouted back. "Know what? It's not all about you."

"So it's only about Gwen, huh?" Ianto snorted. "It's always been only about Gwen."

"No…" she denied.

"Then tell me!" he demanded.

"I just wanted you to hurt the same way I hurt. I wanted Jack to hurt too when I kissed Rhys, because I know Jack wants me," Gwen finally admitted. "I wanted you to hurt, the same way I do every time he kisses your lips and it's not me. I want you to hurt, the same way I hurt when he caresses your skin and it's not me."

Ianto stood there, totally stunned from what he was hearing. He feared of hearing some painful home truths when confronting Gwen, he knew that Gwen will not give up without a fight, but this? He being so bold and arrogant, and… He didn't know what, but he just thought that she would at least try to deny her desire for Jack a bit more vehemently. He tried to say something but his throat felt tight and he feared that he would chock on his words if he tried to speak.

"Because…because…" Gwen continued oblivious. "Because I lo…"

"STOP!" Ianto shouted lifting his hand to stop her from saying the one thing that he knew will break his heart. "I don't want to hear it, please…"

"No, you wanted to talk now you are going to hear what I have to say," Gwen demanded stubbornly. "I wanted you to hurt, the same way I did, when he caressed your skin and it wasn't me doing it, when he kissed your lips and it wasn't me kissing them."

She took a deep breath and finally found the courage to touch his cheek.

"Because I love you, Ianto Jones! I love you so much it hurts!"


End file.
